


Samhain

by Jadzia_Lupin



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Brief discussion of cocaine, Captain’s still gay, Chaos Ensues, Don’t worry, Ghosts come back to life for 1 day, Kinda, Nonbinary Thomas Thorne, Road Trip, They/them Thomas Thorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Lupin/pseuds/Jadzia_Lupin
Summary: The Button House ghosts have never particularly looked forward to Samhain, when the veil between the living and dead thinned enough for them to take corporeal form. But now with Alison here, they can actually go out and enjoy their day of life. Alison and Mike take them to London for the day, shenanigans ensue and things don't really go as planned.
Relationships: Alison & Button House Ghosts (Ghosts TV 2019), Alison & Kitty (Ghosts TV 2019), Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019), Julian Fawcett & Thomas Thorne, Mary/Robin (Ghosts TV 2019), Past Captain/ original female character, The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019) & original characters, all the ghosts - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Samhain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, there’s a brief discussion about cocaine in this chapter. Basically just Julian being shitty. But here’s that warning.

It was a cold Monday morning in February, and Alison was enjoying a hot cup of coffee to get herself moving. It was going to be a busy week; not only did they have to replace the rotting fascia board all along the east side of the house for the third time, which entailed removing the gutters as well and also figuring out why it kept rotting, but they had two weddings back to back that coming weekend, _and_ they had to find the source of that mysterious smell that had started creeping up all over the house every few days. It felt like there was no way they could possibly get it done. Alison was trying desperately not to think about it all for the last half hour she could possibly do so. She took a slow, cautious sip of the steaming liquid, eyes closed to savor the taste; suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sound of the Captain’s “ahem!”

“Oh, good morning,” she looked up at him.

“I must speak with you, Alison. It is a matter of upmost importance.”

“What is it?” 

“Samhain.” He bounced on his feet slightly.

Alison raised an eyebrow. She vaguely remembered hearing about Samhain, but didn’t remember what it was. 

After a moment, the Captain seemed to pick up on her confusion and explained, “it’s the one day a year when the veil between life and death becomes so thin, ghosts are able to take corporeal form for 24 hours.”

“Wait, what?” She put her coffee down. “You mean... you come back to life for one day a year?”

“That’s right.” The Captain cleared his throat and bounced again. “During this time, we will not be ghosts. Those of us with mortal wounds will appear perfectly healthy, and we would be able to leave the property.”

“That sounds nice,” Alison smiled. “I suppose you’ll want to make a day of it. When is it?”

“It begins at sundown on the 31st of October and ends at sundown on the 1st of November. Ahem.” He tapped his swagger stick against his leg. “There will be a meeting to commence planning in the common room at 20:00 tonight. It is necessary for both yourself and Michael to be in attendance.”

Alison put her cup down, brow furrowed. “Commence planning? Captain, it’s February. There’s no need to start planning over 8 months in advance.”

Though that evening, it became apparent that that was entirely necessary.

That evening, as Alison and Mike sat in the common room, the ghosts were more erratic than usual, talking over each other and going off on tangents that Alison couldn’t follow. Mike looked at her expectantly, pen and notepad in hand. He was quite enthusiastic about the whole thing; he could finally meet his housemates and all that. Alison raised a hand for silence. 

“Alright! Calm down! One at a time!”

They quieted down after another moment of talking over each other. Alison gestured to Robin. “You go first.”

“Ah! Me want go to space.”

“You can’t go to space. We only have a day. What about a space museum?”

“Museum...” Robin sounded out the word. Pat leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. The caveman pondered for a second before giving an enthusiastic “yes!”

“Space museum?” Mike guessed. 

Alison nodded and he jotted it down. 

“Okay Pat, you’re up.” 

“Well I’d like to go camping in the woods somewhere by a lake. Hiking and fishing and all that. Maybe even an obstacle course! We could have a picnic, and roast hot dogs. You guys will love it.”

This idea brought forth an instant wave of disapproval. 

“My back aches just thinking of it.”

“Eating on the _ground_?! Subjecting ourselves to the grime of the outdoors? Have you gone mad?”

“Our one day a year and you want to see _nature_? There’s nothing fun about nature.”

Kitty and Robin were really the only ones who liked Pat’s idea, so it was scrapped. It took nearly 10 minutes of negotiation before it was reduced to a picnic in the park, football, and his favorite board games, which he had until October to narrow down to just 3.

As soon as that was decided, Kitty blurted out, “I want to meet your friends! You and I can wear matching outfits and we can all have brunch!”

Alison smiled, “that sounds lovely! I’m sure we can figure it out.”

“Oh I’ve already thought a great deal about it!” Kitty grinned excitedly and fidgeted in her seat. “We could tell them that I’m an old friend of yours who lives in France and that I’m with you for the day, and that I’m afraid of phones which is why I don’t have one, and-“

“I think you’re overthinking this,” Julian turned to Kitty. 

“ _Am not_!”

And just like that, the two of them started to bicker about Kitty’s tendency to overthink things. 

“Guys! _Guys_!” Pat placed a hand on Julian’s shoulder to quiet him down. 

“Thank you, Pat.” Alison nodded, then she turned to her husband and told him what Kitty wanted to do, then turned back to the ghosts. “Okay, who’s next... Thom-“

“I’ll tell you what _I’ve_ been wanting to do for the past 30 years.” Julian spoke up before she could finish. Thomas crossed their arms, annoyed. 

“And what would that be?” Alison prompted Julian.

“I’d like to hit the casinos, gamble a bit, you know. Them head to Soho for some,” he straightened his tie and winked, “entertainment.”

Alison narrowed her eyes at the politician. 

“What sort of entertainment are you referring to, exactly?” Thomas asked. 

Julian twisted around to face them. “Oh you know, prostitutes, bit of cocaine, that sort of thing.”

“What is so entertaining about anesthetics?” Fanny piped up.

“Anesthetic?” Julian furrowed his brows and looked at her. 

“You said you’d like a bit of cocaine.” Fanny explained. “That’s an anesthetic.”

Alison had to purse her lips together to avoid bursting out laughing. 

“It’s not used that way anymore, Fanny,” the Captain clarified. “It’s considered a narcotic.”

Fanny’s face then shifted from confused to scandalized to furious within about 2 seconds.

At this point, Alison decided it would be good to step in. “Right. Yeah, we’ll come back to you. Mary?”

Mary chewed her lip in thought. “I’m not sure.” She looked over at Robin, who was studying the cover of some DIY book that had been left out. “I don’ts really minds, so long as it’s not heres.”

“Are you sure? There’s nothing specific you’d like to do?” Alison leaned forward. 

“Well, I’d likes to wears your blue dress.”

Alison furrowed her brows. “My sundress?” She’d nearly forgotten about that old thing. It was a flowy sky blue dress with open sleeves. It was nice, but Alison generally didn’t have any opportunity to wear it. But she certainly wouldn’t wear it in November. “Are you sure? It’ll be a bit cold.”

Mary nodded. “Yes!”

“Alright.” 

The discussion lasted about an hour, and by the end of it, they had a general idea of the things that they might do on Samhain. It made Alison feel good, having a semi-clear plan this far in advance instead of having to throw something together the week before, which is what probably would’ve ended up happening. She thanked the Captain. 

Over the next several months, they’d add to their plans and make an actual schedule and all that. But all in all, everything seemed to be going smoothly.


End file.
